


Sprint

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [15]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Full Moon, Kissing, Post-Series, Running, exhilaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: It was a chase. And though it was all in good fun, Anemone had to win.
Relationships: Anemone/Dominic Sorel
Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/9823





	Sprint

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/)30_kisses. Theme #8 - Our Own World.
> 
> There have been minor edits and corrections made since the original posting.

She ran hard but graceful, her feet deftly skipping over rocks and exposed tree limbs. It wasn’t easy for her to see through the night’s fog and forest but a small twinge inside her always knew the right path. Perhaps it was part of Dewey’s meddling – or a gift, as he would call it? She didn’t want to think about it. He was two years gone already. Though he had left his mark, there was nothing else he could do to or with her.

She soon heard the footsteps echo out from behind her. She sped up, bolting ahead at a pace that started her to panting. Just ahead, she could see the trees begin to part. The full moon's light peeked from between the branches, enticing her forward. But though she had sped up, she could still hear the footsteps gaining on her. So she pushed herself to the limit. She wouldn’t lose. Not this time.

She soon broke through the tree barrier and into the verdant field. For just a moment, she stopped and took a deep, clear breath. And, for the first time since the beginning of the Second Summer of Love began, she realized just how much the elements of life had changed. Even the air was cleaner than it had seemed before. She would have stayed in that spot forever had she been allowed to do so.

But a hand soon grabbed onto her arm and pulled her tired body to its own. On instinct, she turned toward the pressure and opened her mouth. His mouth quietly slipped onto hers and met tongue, teeth, and sweat. In that moment, they were entwined and ferocious, battling in the pursuit of pleasure. But just as soon as it began, it ended and they broke away from each other and struggled a moment to catch their breaths. But even then, as they stood hunched and tired, they both couldn’t help but smile.

Still panting, she could just hear him say, “So I guess you won this time, Anemone?” She nodded. “Was it worth all of this just to see it first?”

“Of course! Besides, there'll be plenty of things to discover about this place in due time,” she said. “After all, it is ours. We paid for it fair and square.” She raised her hands above her and spun around a moment before tumbling into his arms. “After belonging to everyone else for so long, I think it’s time that we carved out a little place for ourselves.”

He nodded and placed his head against hers. Together, they stood in their field and reveled in the crisp night air.


End file.
